The Charm of Twilight
by Jeztar
Summary: Again, this is a splice between the Getbackers and original characters.  :D Hope you all enjoy!


**Chapter One: The Job**

It was just another day for the Getbackers, Genji was busy putting up flyers while Ban wandered about a local bizarre. It was odd for Ban to put his own business aside, let alone tread along the poverish outskirts of town, but there was something in the air, something that told him his normal day would not last.

The bizarre itself was just a bunch of carts set up along the labyrinth-like alleyways of the city.

Merchants from all around tempted onlookers from behind their carts; the voices of both men and women layered over each other, the muffled noise gnawed away at his brain. Of course, as persistent those gypsies were to grab his attention; Ban just wasn't interested in filling anyone's wallet other than his own. He managed to tune out the lot of nameless. Adjusting the shades hung on the bridge of his nose, he shoved both his hands into the depths of his pockets, following that one-way street. At the end, he found himself standing at a four-way intersection – three new paths to choose from. He stopped and stood in the center. There wasn't anything terribly special about the place. Old women littered the dark corners. Some were waving wrinkled hands about their crystal balls. Others were playing with what looked like voodoo dolls as a few children ran wild with laughter. The towering brick walls were old and worn down; the higher one looked, the more clothes lines and fire escapes they would find. His hands rummaged through the bowels of his pockets until he finally pulled out a pack of cigarettes. Just one snap of his wrist would pop out a single stick. His eyes softened the closer he drew that holy candle of poison toward his lips. Just as the tip of the filter brushed the curve of his lower lip he stopped. The pack of death sticks dropped. In one swift move, he caught something. A single brow rose as he scowled at the ground. His eyes shifted constantly. A carrot – he caught a carrot. With the streets moist with disease and such, he could only mourn his loss.

"Damn…" Ban grumbled nonchalantly, "I hope you plan on buying me a new pack – Jackal."

He dropped the carrot and looked toward the northern passage of the intersection where his old acquaintance stood. As always, Jackal was dressed in his usual dark attire: black trench coat, gloves, those classy shoes, and that ridiculously large hat he kept tilted to shadow his eyes. His silken black hair draped along his athletic figure just below the waist. With his dark fashion contrasting his pale complexion, he was the beautiful reaper, a jackal of sadistic pleasure.

The dark villain smirked nonchalantly, "Sorry, but that wasn't me."

Before Ban could ask, Jackal stepped off to the side. There was a boy. His small girlish frame stood as tall as Jackal's torso; he was fairly tall for how young he looked. Curled golden locks tumbled down in layers to his chin. His eyes shinned electric blue and his lightly baked skin spoke the hours spent under the sun. Despite his glamorous, yet casual appearance, he carried a cool, aristocratic demeanor. The child swiped a few loose curls from his face and flashed Ban a pleasant smile before he spoke. "Please, pardon my rude behavior. I suppose my immaturity got the best of me."

His voice was as soft as his image; yet, Ban could not help to stare at him questionably. He was curious, nearly baffled to find a character like him hanging around a man like Jackal. What was more disturbing was that Jackal actually seemed amused. Though the child seemed sweet, he could only ponder as to what kind of person the boy truly was. He smirked slightly as his eyes fell upon Jackal, "So, when did you start the babysitting business? I thought you were a transporter."

Jackal gave a quiet gruff toward the snide remark, but said nothing. The boy dug his hands into his pockets and stepped up next to his escort. "He still is Mr. Mido. In fact, he is transporting me around Japan."

It took a moment for Ban to reply. Finally, as that smirk itched to rise, he looked just above those small round shades of his before answering, "Count Mikhail Borswaz, a famous European actor and model, if I am not mistaken?"

"Impressive! I did not know my fame had reached all the way to Japan, but now that you know my name let us get down to business."

"I'm not interested kid. The only thing keeping me here is curiosity."

"Curious you say?"

"Well Count, I can't help but wonder what you're doing in Japan with a man like him," as he spoke, he would point toward Jackal.

"I see. Well I hired him of course. Transporting me from Europe to Japan incognito was no easy task I assure you. Besides, Mr. Kuroda happened to be in Europe when the Charm of Twilight was stolen." Ban lost that smirk when Mikhail mentioned the Charm of Twilight. His palms grew moist as he repeated the name in his mind. That name, it was the name given to a fabled treasure known only in the darkest shadows of what mankind's underworld. "Mr. Mido," Mikhail continued, taking a step forward. "It seems that you are familiar with the name. Are you familiar with its story as well?"

"The Charm of Twilight," Ban answered, "It's said to be in something like the philosophers stone. They say that a celestial dragon, a guardian of the stars, bestowed man with a precious treasure that would bring good luck and even grant wishes. It was just a fairy tale until rumors spread of secret auctions. At least, that's what I've heard."

"So, then you understand the importance of my business." Mikhail would not give Ban a chance to leave. "The thieves are two women. I hired them to guard the charm. Their names are Shudaika and Anikin." Jackal took his cue and pulled from his trench coat a large envelope. Mikhail gave a soft chuckle before he would go on. "I am willing to pay one million American dollars for the charm's return."

Ban thought on the Count's proposition carefully. Finally, raising two fingers he replied, "Two million. In addition, you pay for any and all expenses." Sure, Ban could have asked for more, but the job was more than just off. Lady fate threw him a card he just could not pass up.

"My, my, my… You drive a hard bargain, but I accept your terms." Once more, Ban would smirk. It was no secret how ecstatic he was about getting money – even if he could get far more than what was proposed. Alas, there was a veil of paranoia that he just could not shake. "Now then, let us discuss the details of your chore. From here on out you are on your own. Well, aside from your business partner. Mr. Amino I presume, no?" As Mikhail went on his little explanation, Jackal would give that yellow envelope a little shake for show. "Your contact will be Mr. Kuroda here; he is responsible for transporting the money and the charm. Anything you need, he will give it to you."

"Wait," Ban interrupted. "You never mentioned I would be working with Jackal."

"Why, is there a problem?"

Yes, there was a problem. With Ginji's history with Jackal, there was sure to be some fireworks. In fact, Ban knew Jackal would eventually try and instigate a fight if ever given the chance. "No," He answered. "There's no problem…"

"Good," Mikhail smiled. "Then I shall leave you to your task Mr. Mido?" His eyes closed as he gave a courteous bow before he turned away.

Jackal gazed toward Ban, chuckling fondly while his young master disappeared into the crowd. "Don't worry Ban. I'll play nice – for now…"

"Thanks for the reassurance…"

The remark was sarcastic, but Jackal didn't mind. He merely smiled and tossed the envelope down by Ban's feet. Death's dark crusader turned away with cold eloquence. He too vanished among the crowd and Ban was left alone, staring down at the package as if he questioned its worth. Even with all the bustle and noise around, those distracting bystanders, the only thing occupying his attention was that name. The Charm of Twilight.


End file.
